


Home

by Kuruma



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: all food mentioned is made up haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruma/pseuds/Kuruma
Summary: A much younger Kurapika is receiving some unwelcome love advice from his father, unfortunately, neither him or his mother takes it actually seriously...A pretty short drabble about Kurapika's home life with his parents! Enjoy~~





	Home

"She's annoying." A young boy grumbled as he sat uncomfortably in a tall wooden seat with his back facing his father, his feet not even close to reaching the ground. Strands of blond hair dropped repeatedly to the woody floor boards simultaneously to the snips of scissors.

"I'm sure she's only being nice, Kurapika." Responded his father's distant yet familiar soothing voice in a tongue he knew far all too well. 

"She's not _just_ being nice. She's always asking me what I'm doing or what I'm reading and then when I answer she runs off to whisper things to her friends! She's making fun of me." Kurapika snarled, scoffing and pouting his lips childishly. 

"I'm sure thats just her way of saying she wants to be your friend." Kurapika's father responds hardly paying attention to his son's irritated rambling rather analysing and snipping away any visible hairs. He had only just cut his son's hair about a month ago and it was already to this length.. incredible.

"Are you kidding? Isn't it obvious that she fancies him?" Joined a cheerful feminine voice following an equally cheerful woman with blond hair just a bit longer than the boy currently having his own chopped. After closing the door behind her, she attaches the cover to her duel bokken-swords and places them accurately parallel to each other in the closet next to the door. This woman who was of course, Kurapika's mother approaches her partner and kisses him on the cheek.

"I know all too well how oblivious you can be sometimes but this is an important occasion! Kurapika's first relationship!" His mother gleefully says

Nobody else could be as clueless to things involving their son's love life than his own father. Unlike his mother he was far more laid back, more tame. Never jumped to conclusions and overthinking was a word that didn't exist in his alley. That was more of his mother's thing

"They're only kids.." His father sighs "They hardly understand their own feelings let alone to other people." He said placing down the scissors on the table and leaving the stack that was his young son's hair scattered across the ground. "I'll take this stuff more seriously when Kurapika is a teenager."  
Indeed, His father was always this conservative, it was hardly deniable that he was where his own conservative personality stemmed from.

"Ignore your father, Kurapika" His mother said "Why don't we ask this girl to come over for dinner? I could make some Toyaki stew for her!"

The idea instantly made Kurapika feel sick to his stomach. He remained silent and pouted his lips. Even if his mother _tried_ to lure him in with his favorite meal nothing could ever persuade him to even consider inviting that girl to his house. Gross.

"Pairo likes Toyaki stew why can't I just invite him for dinner?" Kurapika scoffs 

"Because Pairo is a boy." His mother began as she faintly giggled to herself "You'll understand when you're older."

"But...But I _am_ older, Mother!" Kurapika insisted letting the naivety of his age get the better of him, sure one grows older every single day but something like this was completely different. Kurapika refused to believe it, for he had proven multiple times how mature for his age he actually was he absolutely hated being treated like a child.

"Oh...Kurapika..." His mother softly chuckles and ruffles his blond locks gently immediately causing her partner to protest in frustration, she had spoiled his hard work! Maintaining this young boy's hair was certainly anything but easy, taxing even, and watching his partner _sabotage_ his handiwork was painful beyond words!

"Kurapika gets it from you. Your hair is outrageously long." Kurapika's father remarks leaning on the desk with his arms folded

"Haha I agree.. I'd love to see what your hair looks like completely grown out, Kurapika!" She jokes harmlessly

"He'd look like a tiny blond poodle." Mocks his father

Kurapika angrily protests, crossing his arms furiously tight "That isn't funny! There aren't poodles around here anyway!" The young boy groans 

_"Hahaha~ But he must look presentable for his girlfriend!"_

_"If she can even recognise it's him under all that hair~"_

"You guys..." Kurapika mutters in a silly attempt to intervene with his parent's humiliatingly painful conversation about his hair of all things!

_"We should teach him how to cut his own hair when he's older or it could really be a problem! haha~"_

_"I think Kurapika could pull off long hair, maybe.. down to his shoulders?"_

_"Surely it would get in the way?"_

_"Good point...haha~"_

_"_ "Hey stop!" Kurapika exclaims loudly. 

His parents gradually cease their eccentric laughter, his mother wipes a tear of laughter from her eyes " _Oh Kurapika_..." She utters mid laughter, she embraces her young son into a tight squeeze "You bring so much light into our lives." She whispers and kisses his forehead softly, she closes her eyes and allows the long bristles of her eyelashes to fall on her porcelain cheeks. 

"H-Hey mom.. I- can't breathe..." Choked a very muffled child trapped in the loving embrace of his mother. There was something unforgettable about this sensation. He had found home in her arms, her warm cheeks pressed against his and the long strands of her hair falling on his head. This was his home.

 

No shelter could compare, there was nothing like this home.

Home he would never be able to hold again.

 

 


End file.
